Eyes are exposed to corrosive liquids, noxious gases and foreign objects in vehicles, manufacturing plants, homes, sporting events, construction sites, laboratories, chemical plants, foundries and other facilities. Injured eyes require immediate attention to prevent permanent, irreversible consequences. A short delay can permanently impair a person's vision. They can substantially affect his earning ability, depress his lifestyle and increase an employer's cost of doing business because of absence and liability. Despite the ongoing exposure of eyes to injuries and the need for immediate treatment, few treatment facilities are immediately available when injuries occur. Moreover, available facilities offer only minimal benefits.
Section 1910.151 of the Occupational Safety and Health Act of 1970 (OSHA), Title 29, Code of Federal Regulations, requires “suitable facilities for quick drenching or flushing eyes and body within the work area for immediate use” when eyes are exposed to injurious corrosive materials. However, the regulations neither apply to private parties nor businesses with fewer than ten employees. Nor do they define “suitable facilities” or require at a work area materials, such as burn ointments, antibiotics, antidotes, bandages, sterile gauze pads or eye patches.
Voluntary standard ANSI Z358.1 which is more specific than the OSHA regulations includes a check list of desirable features for an eye wash station. One requirement is that it be located within ten seconds of walking distance from a hazard. Another requirement is that a water temperature be “tepid”. Still yet another requirement is an ability of delivering large quantities of water. One deficiency of the ANSI standard is that there is no requirement for a safe disposal of waste water. When strong substances such as acids and alkalis are present, a safe deposit of waste water is mandatory.
At many hazardous locations neither eye washing stations nor medications nor eye bandaging materials are available for injured eyes. Persons must travel, in some cases long distances, to receive treatment for injured eyes. Where eye washing stations are provided, most are limited to treating persons in standing positions. Still yet another problem is that many eye wash stations are inoperative during failures of plumbing or electrical power systems.